


[Podfic] you've got something i would die for

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Batman: A Death in the Family, Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Bruce makes it to the warehouse before the bomb goes off. Jason wishes he didn't.alternate title: this is so sad, alexa play despacito





	[Podfic] you've got something i would die for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you've got something i would die for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718152) by [drakefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakefeathers/pseuds/drakefeathers). 



**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/YouveGotSomethingIWouldDieFor/you%27ve%20got%20something%20i%20would%20die%20for.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:07:30  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/YouveGotSomethingIWouldDieFor/you%27ve%20got%20something%20i%20would%20die%20for.m4b) | 5 MB | 0:07:30


End file.
